


Ciúme

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [30]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hisoka likes it so, Jealousy, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Mildly Forced Blowjob, Yandere, jealous illumi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Aqueles segundos pareceram se passar em uma janela especial de tempo que os prolongava; em um lugar no espaço onde só havia os dois e o desejo. Como deveria ser.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Ciúme

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Yandere (Kinktober 2020, Dia 27)
> 
> Nada me pertence, somente a criação da fic.

Illumi segurou-o pelos lados do rosto, a pele suada fazendo suas mãos deslizarem com facilidade até seus dedos se emaranharem nos cabelos úmidos dele enquanto empurrava-o contra a parede. O baque reverberou do corpo dele para o seu, mas o assassino pressionou-o o mais forte que podia, como se pudesse se fundir a ele. A boca beijava o sal e o sangue dos lábios, a saliva sempre estranhamente doce quando a língua os invadia. O ar que saía daqueles pulmões era sempre intoxicante quando respirava. Especialmente depois de uma luta.

Aqueles segundos pareceram se passar em uma janela especial de tempo que os prolongava; em um lugar no espaço onde só havia os dois e o desejo. 

Como deveria ser. 

Hisoka também pareceu reagir em câmera lenta, surpreso com a demonstração de paixão inusitada. Mas não negaria o amante. Se ele queria fundir-se nele, o mágico o apertaria contra si com mais força ainda, segurando seus cabelos secos e limpos com uma só mão e direcionando aquele beijo para aproveitá-lo ao máximo.

Illumi havia passado os últimos minutos no alto da arquibancada da arena da Torre Celestial, encostado à parede casualmente enquanto assistia-o lutar contra alguém que não importava. 

Ninguém mais importava.

Era um estranho e delicioso martírio para ele ver o amante de longe lutando de forma magnificente, como sempre. Mesmo seus adversários mais fracos tinham a honra de dançar com ele a dança da morte, serem conduzidos por sua mão habilidosa e elegante à decadência enquanto ele apenas ia somando os pontos que precisava. 

E ele era lindo em sua lascívia quando lutava. Seus músculos brilhando sob os holofotes, seu punho sujo de sangue que ele esfregava sobre o rosto, manchando-o de vermelho. Olhos dourados tão intensos que Illumi os sentia em seu âmago sempre que ele o mirava da arena como se quisesse se certificar de que o assassino a tudo assistia. 

Mas aqueles pequenos momentos não aliviavam o que ele sentia quando notava a atenção que Hisoka dava ao seu oponente, ou os gritos de seus fãs, quando Illumi sabia que dentre eles tantos gostariam de tê-lo para si como somente ele poderia ter. 

E especialmente, não aliviavam aquela maldita hora em que, do lado diametralmente oposto em que estava, Chrollo surgiu com seu ar de superioridade. Olhou para Hisoka como quem olha para um inseto, e somente isso foi o bastante para o mágico saltar para o outro lado da arena, dando as costas para Illumi somente para aproveitar a atenção do outro. 

Jogou um bloco de piso em direção a ele meramente pelo prazer de ver Chrollo desviar, e então sorriu com deleite incomparável. Parecia uma criança sendo cruel com o objeto de seu amor para tentar conquistá-lo. 

Em torno de Illumi, algumas pessoas começaram a se sentir visivelmente desconfortáveis com a sede de sangue que emanava dele.

Por fim, Chrollo olhou em direção ao assassino antes de deixar a arena. 

Era por causa de Chrollo que Hisoka estava ali. Cada ponto que ganhava na luta o levava para mais perto de desafiá-lo: seu objetivo desde que Illumi o conhecera. Foram anos sabendo do fascínio do amante pelo outro homem, perdendo o contato com ele completamente por dias, às vezes meses, por estar ocupado demais correndo atrás dele igual um cachorro carente.

E Chrollo sequer se importava.

Hisoka arriscaria a própria vida para lutar contra ele e matá-lo, e aquilo fazia Illumi queimar por dentro. Deveria ser ele o objeto daquela afeição tão fiel e dedicada. Deveria ser ele, por direito, o único homem que o mágico amava.

O ciúme era duro como uma sepultura, duro como a parede que Illumi socou antes de Hisoka encontrá-lo na saída da arena. Duro como a forma com que o assassino o tomou ali mesmo, embrenhando a mão quebrada em seus cabelos ruivos e úmidos de suor.

Nada doía mais do que o que ele sentia. Por isso queria se fundir ao outro e queimar junto com ele, para que estivessem entrelaçados pela eternidade.

Como deveria ser.

Illumi mordeu o lábio de Hisoka para tirar dele sangue, e depois de chupá-lo até a última gota, abandonou sua boca para lamber a estrela de sua face. Queria vê-lo somente com a lágrima, igual ele mesmo se sentia.

“Hm...” Hisoka murmurou com um sorriso, divertindo-se com a situação. “Está com ciúmes?”

Illumi olhou-o nos olhos, o negro de sua íris dizendo ao outro o quanto o queria somente para si. Todo o seu amor, seu ardor, sua paixão; toda a sua sede de sangue deveria ser exclusivamente dele.

“Ciúmes de quem?” Ele respondeu com a voz monótona, contradizendo seus olhos.

“Dele”, Hisoka respondeu satisfeito, movendo os olhos lentamente até as sombras.

Foi então que Illumi percebeu a presença de Chrollo ali. Interessava-se tanto pelos dois que preocupava-se em ocultar a própria aura somente para assisti-los? Era patético. 

Illumi puxou Hisoka para si com a mão avariada e beijou-o mais uma vez, mas ninguém fechou os olhos. O casal olhava fixamente Chrollo, e Chrollo olhava-os em silêncio.

Até Hisoka livrar-se do beijo possessivo do assassino e virar o rosto para ele com seriedade no olhar.

“4 de agosto”, disse simplesmente, mas Illumi percebeu a imensa excitação que ele sentia só por falar a data. 

Doía contra o corpo dele. 

“Está marcado”, Chrollo respondeu, e virou as costas, desaparecendo completamente agora nas sombras.

Era o dia mais importante da vida de Hisoka, Illumi sabia. E ele não teria participação alguma naquilo, o que o partia por dentro.

“Se essa sede de sangue é por mim, podemos resolver isso na arena” Hisoka disse, cafajeste, e sem pensar, Illumi pressionou seu pescoço na mão como resposta.

O fez se ajoelhar perante ele com brutalidade, e com brutalidade abriu a própria calça e enfiou a ereção na boca dele, o que era mais prazeroso para Hisoka do que para si próprio.

Mas deveria colocá-lo em seu lugar. Calado, obediente, e completamente dedicado a ele.

Pois era assim que deveria ser.


End file.
